Magic Under the Mistletoe
by mysticmelodies1
Summary: Another wee fic for Kincade and M.


Emma had hung the last ornament on the tree and was reclined on the couch, admiring her handiwork.

Kincade helped a great deal too of course, helping decorate the parts of the tree she couldn't reach.

She sat smiling at the twinkling lights when she heard Kincade clear his throat.

She turned to see him holding a small black velvet box.

She took it from him, her brow furrowed just slightly. "What's this?"

"I'm sorry it's not got fancy wrappin' or anythin' but… it's a Christmas present. For you."

Her breath caught as she lifted the lid.

"Oh… Kincade, it's... you shouldn't have gone to the trouble." Emma gently lifted the necklace from the box.

It was large enough to be a statement piece, yet delicate enough that it wasn't gaudy. The rich blue of the sapphire caught the light brilliantly, as did the diamonds that surrounded it. The setting and chain were white gold and complimented the color of the central jewel beautifully. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered how long it took him to save up to buy it. It must have cost quite a lot.

He refused to take any permanent work as he was always afraid something would happen to her while he was away and he wouldn't get to her in time. He never actually said it in those exact words, but the excuses he gave were thinly veiled. And she doubted he brought in very much from the work he did take. Unless he had some sort of arrangement she didn't know about.

He hung his head and nervously wrung his hands. He always felt so small in moments like this, despite the fact that he towered over her. Even now, with her sitting on the couch, he felt like a nervous schoolboy, standing there blushing, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He managed to make himself stop, only because he heard the wooden panel under his foot give a small creak every time he moved.

"I know ye said you didn't want a lot o' fuss, but… well… I thought what with the time ye had this year, you deserved a wee treat. I asked James for a bit of help… I didn't really know where to get somethin' like that, but I wanted you to have somethin' special. I thought ye might wear it when you go out with your friends from the shops or… or y'know."

He cleared his throat to stop himself babbling, and focused on what he really wanted to say to her.

Emma bit her lip, trying to stop the tears from flowing, but she couldn't. Kincade's eyes flickered back to her face just as a stray drop ran smoothly down her cheek.

His hand shot out instantly to wipe it away. He blushed even deeper when he realized what he'd done, and took his hand away immediately, murmuring a soft apology.

"Do… do ye not like it?"

She shook her head. "No, no. It… it's beautiful. Really. I just…" she gingerly placed the necklace back in the box, letting out a shaky breath as she ran her fingers over the jewels, still sparkling in the firelight.

Kincade shuffled his way over, not entirely sure if he should sit down next to her. He wanted to comfort her, surely, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. He knew Emma was a very observant woman and she had, no doubt, worked out how he felt about her. The last thing he wanted to do was make her feel as though he was taking advantage of her.

Emma looked up, sensing his nervousness and gave the cushion beside her a light pat.

He sat beside her, glancing between the box in her hands and the fire. He didn't really know what to say, but he decided it was best to stay silent and let her continue in her own time.

She looked up at the tree for a few moments. It stood proudly against the warm, wine colored walls, glistening softly in the corner next to the bookshelf.

She took a deep breath.

"I've never really been one for Christmas celebration," she started. "Even as a child, it was just never something we did in my family. We weren't very close, so holidays never held much meaning for us. We exchanged gifts and the lot… mostly out of some sense of obligation, I suppose. But it never really felt…" she shrugged. "Anyway, when I got into my job, I never had the time. There was always one thing after another. Everyone was always so excited about going off to see family… I never understood what all the fuss was about. I'd been to a couple of parties at the office, but they were all stuffy. Suits and ties and far too many secrets."

He nodded his understanding but remained silent.

"But this. This is…" she shook her head, unable to find the right word. She looked down at the necklace, delicately lain across the black velvet. "Do you know… I think it's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." She looked up at him and smiled. "I thought today would be just another day. The same as every year. But… this is the first Christmas I've had that's actually felt like Christmas." She reached over and laid her hand atop his. "Thank you."

He smiled and his other hand came to cover hers, giving a light pat. "It was no trouble, lass. I'm just glad you're happy."

She smiled and nodded, "I am. Very."

He smiled and squeezed her hand, his heart swelling with pride from the fact that he'd been the one to make her feel so special. And on Christmas Day, no less. He felt about as big as Father Christmas himself.

Emma suddenly jumped up. "Oh! That reminds me." She put the box on the coffee table in front of her and trotted over to the hall closet.

Kincade watched curiously as the retrieved something from the closet.

She pulled out a small box, wrapped in paper that matched Kincade's signature tartan. He smiled at the thoughtfulness of it and watched as she sheepishly walked back over to the couch and handed it to him.

"It's not quite as opulent as your gift to me, but… I hope it's alright." Now it was her turn to blush.

Kincade smiled and took the box from her hands. "Ye didn't have to get me anythin'."

"I wanted to," she came back around the couch to sit beside him again. "You've made this year a hell of a lot easier than it would have been otherwise. I don't think I would have coped nearly as well on my own."

"Ah, yes ye could 'ave. You're a strong woman."

"Well, at any rate, I wanted to thank you. For being here. For everything." She smiled nervously, averting her eyes as he tore into the wrapping paper.

He opened the box and gasped at what he found inside.

"I… good heaven…"

He carefully lifted out a fine pipe. She'd obviously had it custom made, cut from quality Corsican briar, with a brandyglass bowl. The stem was intricately carved, cut by hand from amber colored acrylic with a tapered bit. He could tell she had spent a few pounds on it. It was absolutely beautiful.

"I don't know what to say…" he held it in his hands, twisting it this way and that, examining the intricate carvings in the stem. He didn't even want to smoke it for risk of ruining it. "I don't feel like a wee 'thank you' would do…"

"So it's alright?" she bit her lip.

He smiled up at her. "Perfect."

She smiled. "Good." She reached for her necklace on the table, lifting it out of the box and into her lap.

She bit her lip and looked over at Kincade. "Would you…?" She held the necklace out to him.

He quickly put the pipe back in the box and placed it on the table next to the box her necklace had been in. He silently cursed himself for seeming so eager, but it was the first time she'd actually given him permission to touch her. It wasn't exactly the Christmas kiss he'd wished for, but he'd take whatever he could get.

He took the necklace from her as gently as he could and waited with baited breath as she turned her back to him. He swallowed and took a deep breath before carefully lifting his hands to help her. She got it situated around her neck before allowing him to take over and clasp it. Their fingers brushed when she handed him the free end and his breath caught in his throat, though he tried not to be obvious.

"There," he whispered. "Lovely."

"Indeed, it is." She turned back around so her body faced him and looked down, running her fingers over the cool metal that now hung about her neck.

"Actually, I… I meant you."

Her eyes shot up to look at him, but he was staring at his lap. His cheeks were especially rosy and she knew it wasn't solely because of his proximity to the fire.

"Right. Shall I get us a wee drink or…?" He stood, not waiting for the answer and scurried into the kitchen.

She looked behind her at the bottle of scotch and tumblers that sat on the small wooden table behind the couch. Her eyes traveled back to the kitchen doorway.

She sighed.

They both tried to make this day special. She wasn't naïve. She knew how he felt about her. And if she was completely honest with herself, she felt the same way, but she'd long since closed the door on any sort of romance in her life. Or at least she thought she did.

They came from different worlds, obviously. But there was something about him. Something that she could connect with. Something she valued and cherished.

Something she was growing to love.

She'd built a reputation with her agents as an ice queen – years spent perfecting the art of being detached and heartless, or at least seemingly so. Now her feelings had risen to the point where she could no longer ignore them. On the other hand, she wasn't entirely sure what to do with them either.

She'd never been particularly good at romance.

Then she considered Kincade. He had spent a lot of time on his own as well, James having left to join the service relatively young. James would visit him sometimes, she knew, but it wasn't the same as really having someone there. And Kincade didn't have the convenience of Queen and country to take his mind away from the loneliness. She knew it must have been awkward for him too, suddenly opening his heart to someone after so many years of being alone. Yet, he was trying, in his own awkward way, to reach out to her.

Well, if he was willing to make the effort, then she would at least try to meet him in the middle.

It was time to thaw the ice.

She took a few calming breaths before going into the kitchen after him.

She found him standing over the sink, looking out the window. The snow was falling more heavily now and the landscape, from what she could see of it by the scattered streetlamps, what almost totally white. It was all so beautiful. It had been a while since she'd seen it snow on Christmas. One of the perks of being in Scotland.

She walked up behind him and placed her hand on his arm, giving him a small start.

He looked down at her hand and smiled. "Sorry. Just thinking." He looked back out the window.

"What about?"

He shrugged. "Well… about everything really. Mostly how I'm glad I'm not spending another Christmas alone."

She smiled. "I'm glad too." She glanced at the floor, gathering up what courage she could before saying, "And I'm glad I'm spending it with you."

He looked down at her. She didn't mean… did she?

"Aye. It's good to have a friend." He smiled.

She smiled back. "A very good friend."

He turned to face her properly and she smiled at him. He lifted her hand from his arm, kissing the back of it gently. He lingered for a just a second longer than necessary as he inhaled the lingering scent of her perfume. He had no idea what it was but it had what he considered to be the scent of elegance and power and a timeless grace. Just like her.

They both heard the old wooden clock in the strike twelve.

He finally released her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Emma."

He sidestepped her and was about to scurry off again when she stopped him.

"Kincade."

He paused and turned around.

She walked over and gently tugged him down to kiss his cheek, his beard tickling her skin.

She pulled away smiling. "Merry Christmas."

His face was redder than she'd ever seen it and she fought the urge to giggle. She didn't want to embarrass him anymore than he already was.

He murmured something she couldn't quite make out and scurried off to the living room again. But before he could fully make it out the door, something else stopped him.

"What-?" He looked up to see what had scratched the top of his head.

Mistletoe.

He looked back at Emma and she stared equally blankly at him.

"I didn't-"

"Neither did I." He blurted quickly.

They stared at each other for a second longer. Then the realization hit them both.

"James."

They both laughed.

Kincade rubbed the top of his head. "I didn't put him up to it, I swear."

"I know." She chuckled and shook her head. "He should really be taught a lesson about breaking and entering. Though I suppose he was only trying to be helpful."

"Mischievous, more like." Kincade blushed and smoothed his hair down again. He cleared his throat.

"I'll just… go and…"

"Wait."

He looked up.

She closed the gap between them, stretching up on her toes and placing a soft kiss on his lips. It only lasted a second, not passionate by any means, but it held meaning for both of them.

She felt him gasp and she pulled away cupping his cheek in her hand as she smiled up at him. She gently took her hand away and eased her way past him, back into the living room.

He watched her sit on the couch and tuck her feet under her, then look back toward the kitchen doorway as if to ask what he was waiting for. He shook himself out of his daze and joined her on the couch, where, to his surprise, she moved closer and leaned her head on his shoulder.

He dared not move, or even breathe too hard. He was still convinced he would wake up at any second.

She sat cuddled up to him, feeling much the same way. They simply sat in silence in front of the fire, looking up at the tree as the snow fell gently outside the window. It was all so beautiful, neither of them wanted it to end.

"You- you didn't have to," he whispered.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to." She paused. "Besides… it would be a shame to break tradition."

Kincade chuckled lightly. "Aye. That it would." He leaned his head down to kiss her hair, moving carefully so as not to disturb her and she nuzzled into his shoulder a bit more.

She sighed happily, allowing herself the secret pleasure of breathing in his aftershave and the faint hint of tobacco from his usual afternoon pipe. She bit her lip, hardly believing it was real.

He smiled as his gaze shifted from the tree back to her, watching the firelight dance across her features.

His chest swelled with pride once more as the glint of the necklace caught his eyes.

It twinkled delicately around her neck, far outshining the beauty of the tree.

He sighed and slowly, tentatively, eased his hand over to cover hers. He smiled when she turned up her palm, lacing their fingers together.

It would seem they both got what they wanted that year.

Someone to love.


End file.
